Arabella MacLeod: Daughter, Student, Girlfriend and Highlander
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Bella has been hiding her true identity from the Cullens and wolf pack, her real name is Arabelle MacLeod. She is a Highlander like the surviving members of her clan, the Clan MacLeod. She will have to tell her families about the real her before the cover she hides behind in blown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I received a letter from my clansman and oldest friend, Connor MacLeod, saying that he heard of a head hunter that has found where I've been hiding and is coming after me. After reading it I decided instead of running like last time I would stand and fight him to the death like a true Highlander would. The only problem would be getting past Alice and her visions then getting past the wolf pack that were always on patrol around my house. The other option would be to let them follow me to the fight and discover the secret themselves but that would be a lot of explaining to do still. I thought about it for about an hour and decided to let them follow me thinking that I was in trouble and see me fight the head hunter. I would let Alice see two out comes; one involving me being beheaded, the other being the Cullens and Pack showing up and the Hunter running away in fear of them. I left and waited until I was halfway to Port Angelus before I let her see the visions. She called me a few minutes later but I pretended not to hear it and it went to voicemail.

When I entered the Port I felt the presence of four Highlanders along with the energy of the Cullens and pack getting closer. I walked to an abandoned warehouse and a hand grabbed my arm in a familial way but I still pulled my dagger and nearly slit his throat until I noticed it was my clansman Duncan MacLeod ready to battle with me.

"I hope the Head Hunter is not you Duncan."

"Now why would I try to kill my sister, besides, I would go for Connor first not you. I'm here to help ya because two on one are not good odds even for a MacLeod."

"True and to warn you we'll have an audience because my 'protectors' think I'm in danger so they followed me and are not too far behind." Duncan nodded and I saw the hunters' shadows in the warehouse so we drew our swords to start the fight.

"Arabelle and Duncan of the Clan MacLeod, what a pleasant surprise this is," a familiar voice laughed darkly.

"Horvan Kant," I sneered and then looked over to his partner, "and Tyler King."

"I should've known that you two would be the ones coming after my sister, good thing I decided to come and help when I did," Duncan said with a glare.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm tired and hungry," Tyler complained as he drew his sword as well followed by Horvan. Tyler was the first to lunge and he went straight for me, I blocked him easily and began to fight back. I knew that I was going to walk away with a lot of cuts but I didn't care as long as I walked away with my head attached to my body.

_Swing, block, kick, swing, energy blast, I fly backwards, block kick, swing, cut, cut, cut, block, hit on head, behead, win..._

I was gasping for breath then the lightning from Tyler's life force struck me and I saw all of his thoughts and memories from when he was born, reborn and death today. I fell to the ground breathing harder as they faded into my memories. Duncan finished his fight at the same time as I did so we looked at each other. I looked over him quickly and saw his right leg was broken and trying to heal so I had to reset it fast; his left arm was bleeding but that would stop in a few minutes.

"Okay Duncan I need you to sit down and stay still; I need to reset your leg so it'll heal like it's supposed to. Can you do that or do I need to knock you out like I did with Connor?" He sat on the ground and looked relaxed until I touched his leg, I quickly broke it again and reset it; luckily we were in an abandoned building or someone would've come in here and we would be arrested. I pulled out my phone and called a clean-up crew to get rid of the bodies, they would be there in three minutes.

"I'm taking you back to the house so Charles can finish the assessment of your injuries."

"Okay but can we 'plane because I tired and I need rest." I nodded and helped him to his feet. I started to walk while thinking of Charles' living room and we were there in less than three seconds. I also made sure that Alice saw that I would be coming back for my car and his bike so they would wait.

"I see it went well," Charles said with a smile on his face, "hello Duncan how have you been?"

"Been worse but right now I'm tired and need sleep but my lovely sister say that ya have to look me over first."

"Don't complain brother; just let 'im check ya and ya can go to sleep. Now I have to get my truck and your bike, see you in two hours." I said teleporting back to the sight which was now being cleaned so I got out of their way. Duncan's bike was parked next to my truck so I didn't have to search for it luckily. I could feel that I was being watched so I drew my sword as a ruse; I knew it was the Cullens, Jake, Paul and Jared.

"You might as well come out and surrender then I might think about letting you live for following me," I said looking where they were hiding. They came out and I put away my sword just as Michal McCullum came out of the building.

"Everything is cleaned Ms. MacLeod," he said bowing his head then he disappeared into the night. I was then bombarded with questions.

_What is going on, Bella? Why did he call you Ms. MacLeod? Why did you kill that guy and look like it was nothing? When and how did you learn how to fight like that? Have you been keeping secrets form us? When were you going to tell us? _I had to hold up my hand to stop the questions.

"I will explain everything tomorrow in the clearing but right now I have to get home and start making some phone calls for the deaths of those two men. Be there when the moon is highest in the sky and everything will be revealed." Emmett put the bike in my truck then I drove off toward Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day, it was nearly 11:20 pm so I slept all day and had under an hour to get ready to talk to the Cullens and Wolf pack. I had the strange feeling that there was an extra Highlander in my house so I ran down stairs. Duncan was awake and in the kitchen talking softly to someone in our native language. I walked in and saw Connor MacLeod sitting at my table with a solemn look in his eyes.

"Hello Arabelle, I hope you slept well sister," he said rising from his seat to greet me.

"I am fine brother but we have a meeting in an hour because I had a bit of an audience last night."

"The vampires you told me about last year, correct?"

"Yes they followed me thinking that I was in danger but that was my fault because I forgot to block Alice's visions. I am sorry brother but telling them is the only way for them not to go digging now that they know my real name."

"It is alright Arabelle, it was time to tell them the truth anyway because they might be able to help us take down the head hunters after our heads." I smiled and threw my arms around him tightly then looked to Charlie.

"Are you joining the meeting as well or are you staying here," I asked him. He decided to join then I ran upstairs to get ready for the meeting.

I went into my closet and grabbed my red and black knee-length dress, red thigh high heels, and black trench coat. I then went over to the letter box and pulled out my clan jewelry and was ready to go. My sword was downstairs by the door so I made sure to grab that then looked over at the clock; 11:55 PM. Driving was out of the question so we decided to run there because that would take three minutes. When we arrived, the Cullens and pack were already there; we decided to shadow ourselves and wait to see what they would say when I was late.

"It's midnight now where is she," Rosalie said with a bored look on her face, "I knew that we couldn't trust her to keep her promise." That was really all I needed to hear so I walked into the middle of the clearing and un-shadowed myself.

"Is that so Rosalie; nice way to make me feel so welcome. What do you think about that brother?" I said as they un-shadowed as well and stood next to me.

"I feel the same way sister but we came here with a job to do and that is what we will do," Connor said looking around, "I assume you are the 'Vampires' and 'werewolves' that my sister told me about." The Cullens froze and the pack growled looking directly at me.

"I suggest you growl at someone else mutt," Duncan said ready to pull his sword but Charlie placed a hand on his arm to stay him.

"We did not come here for violence brother only for Arabelle to tell her story then we leave," Charlie looked around and locked eyes with everyone in the clearing, "I am sorry you had to find out like this but the way you **_all_** have treated Ara for the past two years is unforgivable in our clan but she forgave you so we'll leave it at that. When we leave do not follow us or try to protect us or you will be killed."

I took a big sigh and began my story...

I was born in 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland near the shores of Loch Shiel, I don't remember much of my childhood besides that I was taken from my mother and my memory was wiped. I was found in 1525 by the head of the MacLeod Clan to become Connor's betrothed but we were never any closer than brother and sister. In 1536 Connor was killed in a battle but came back as an Immortal, a year later my husband and I were kidnapped by barbarians and killed. I came back as an Immortal as well but my husband did not. I found my brother and stayed with him to train. **(AN I can not tell the entire story so it will take too long. Her story is the same as Connor's and Duncan's so google it if you don't know the story)**. Then I met Charlie and Renee who are also immortal in 1990 and became great friends then family. I left to be with my clan again then returned only to meet you. After that you know the story up untill today.

The Cullens and pack just stared at me letting everything sink in and I turned to Connor who had pulled me into his side as I told the story. I watched as they all reaccted differently to the story. I shadowed my clan again and we walked away and ran back to Charlie's house quickly to give them time. Charlie and I quickly packed clothes and teleported to New York with Connor and Duncan. We went to Duncan's place (boat) and I went to my music room and began to sing.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up, cuddle me in  
Lie down with me and hold me in your arms  
When your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And the felling I'll forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me  
Like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved (x2)  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love (x2)

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety if you'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
When my heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
I want this felling I'll forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me  
Like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved (x2)  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love (x2)  
(solo)

I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love; from love to lust; from lust to truth  
Guess that how I know you  
So I'll hold you close  
To help you give it up

Kiss me  
Like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved (x2)  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love (x2)

Kiss me  
Like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved (x2)  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love (x2)

When I finished I saw my brothers in the doorway with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces...

_**Well thats the next Chapter. hope you liked it. I'll try to update my other stories soon. Song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeren **_

_**R&amp;R**_


	3. Alert!

Okay as many of you know i made a note saying that i may put up my stories up for adoption well here is the results:

* * *

Up for adoption-

Spirited Away (regular Twilight Story) Bella and lots of OCs

Mysterious Flame (SPN Twilight crossover) BellaXAdam

Blue Sunrise (TVD Twilight crossover) Bella Michealson family Drama

* * *

Adopted:

Shattered (LOTR Twilight crossover) Bella is an elf on the run. Adopted by Lady Jacinda MacLeod (my amazing clanswoman/ best friend check out her stories too)

* * *

For now that is all the stories i am willing to give up if there are more i will let you know. See ya soon -Frost


End file.
